


"Untitled" - Mirage character study

by dragonofdispair



Series: Roads [39]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage watches and waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Untitled" - Mirage character study

Mirage watched. This was nothing new to him. He'd been made to watch, to spy. To move unseen and unsensed through a Decepticon base and come out with information, whether that information was to be gained from breaking into computers or simply sitting unseen in on a command meeting. To be capable of ambushing an enemy, even in the chaos of a pitched battle. As a sniper, he rarely missed. As a spy, he was rarely caught.

But he wasn't spying now. He was simply watching.

All the Autobots on Earth had gathered here in the desert with several humans. Well within the defenses and sensors set up around "their" base, they'd let their guards down. The game they played was energetic and enough observation had revealed the loosely defined rules. Something about avoiding being hit by the light of a designated person's headlights/ landing lights/ flashlight. Scorponok was always allied with Prime -- it couldn't be any other way -- whoever was "it" at the moment, and tagging one counted as tagging both. Despite himself, he was slightly impressed by the fact that someone had come up with such a physical game that could be played with such different sizes and frailties without either too much danger or too many restrictions.

It was foreign to him.

The two warriors in his unit occasionally played, but there had always been an edge to their games, like whatever fun they gained was secondary to practicing some war-skill the game involved. Either that or they were simply fighting, playfully but still serious enough to hurt, with each other.

His war-programmed processor came up with a battle application of the game easily enough -- practicing moving around in a fluid situation without stepping on or driving over humans, both soldiers and civilians, who might be running around a battlefield -- but the edge Mirage was used to seeing was entirely absent. 

That was the reason Mirage kept his privacy block against transmissions. Kept rejecting the occasional attempts made by both 'bots and humans to get him to join in. The humans' were mostly excited. They called out that countering the tactics of the 'bots they knew was getting boring, or that that a certain 'bot was too hard to hit with the flashlight beam, and that they needed a new player. Bumblebee's were openly friendly. Cliffjumper's occasionally scornful, citing a distain for Mirage's presumed arrogance. Ironhide's gruff, and Prime's nothing but gently welcoming. 

The Aerialbots had yet to offer an invitation into the game. Mirage wasn't sure if that was because they understood Mirage's reasons for not playing with them, or had simply forgotten he was there..

It was simply a game. A bonding experience for Prime's family.

Mirage's family -- his commander, the two warriors, their medic/ scientist -- all were still alive. They weren't lost. He wasn't a wanderer. He didn't need -- didn't want -- to be accepted into Prime's family. 

So he watched. He waited. And declined their invitations to join their games.

 

fini


End file.
